


Announcement

by Ninyaaaaaaah



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninyaaaaaaah/pseuds/Ninyaaaaaaah
Summary: If you want continued access to my fics, please read.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 10





	Announcement

Hello old friends.

Due to some development in my personal life and goals, as well as some less than pleasant discovery (*cough*found my work reposted without my permission*cough*) I will be pulling all of my content from my AO3 page. If you want to keep copies for your OWN enjoyment, please save them now. 

If you feel like re-posting any of my work anywhere: don't. No one has or will ever have permission to do this (if you find my work anywhere but right here on AO3, please let a girl know? chessiewritespoems@gmail.com is my email) 

I had a wonderful time writing with and for everyone here, hanging out on tumblr, etc. It was wonderful, and I treasure it.

If you'd like to get in touch for whatever reason, feel free to email me:

chessiewritespoems@gmail.com 

much love  
<3  
Nina


End file.
